


exclamation point

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	exclamation point

everything sucks !

my head is pounding

ah, the circle of life

people keep writing about wanting to die and i keep writing about how this is all my fault

there's blood on my hands i will never feel clean

it goes around (and around and around [hey!])

how can you talk about picturing a future and then say you want to die?? i can't even imagine graduating high school lmao

i despise myself!! and everyone else!!

okay maybe not everyone else

ray is an exception

and jake

every time i talk to him i remember how much i miss him

"i know you'd never actually get in a fight but just in case i'll teach you"

he's the best

there's a few other people i care about but those are Not Allowed tm so shhhhh don't tell

i'm changing meds again

that's nice maybe i'll be able to stay awake

i'm tired of feeling sedated

i made another chat room!! <http://www.e-chat.co/room/19926155>

i named that one after a girl in red song

i want to watch coraline again

also i have milk so i can make tea that's cool

i should shut up now


End file.
